Lost in the Snow
by Coraline15
Summary: A day of hanging out turns deadly when Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy crash the Mystery Cart into an icy ravine. Now facing serious injuries from the crash and the growing storm, Dipper and Wendy must find a way to survive, or they will die.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Snow

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch_** ** _and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: this is my very first Gravity Falls story. I also know this isn't the right season for this story, but insperation just kinda hit me with that.. Also they might be out of character, since I had only written for them a few times. I hope you still enjoy the story. (Rated for suspense)

Part One

Dipper groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The first thing that Dipper became aware of was the chill in the air, followed by the wind whipping up the powdery, newly fallen snow up from the ground. Dipper watched it, a bit confused, as it swirled through the air in sparkling patterns. Dipper tried to get up, but found he could barely move. He took a breath and felt a deep pain in his chest, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

After steadying his breathing for a few moments, Dipper slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his throbbing head.

"W-what.. Happened..?" he wondered aloud.

Glancing around, Dipper stared in horror at the mostly demolished golf cart that lie in a mangled heap. He slowly moved his gazed upward to gaze upon the steep and rocky wall of the valley. At the sight of this, Dipper suddenly felt a sharp pain iin his head again and gripped at his head. It was when he noticed a wet feeling that he let go. His hands shook as he saw his fingers and palms were coated in a deep crimson red. Wisps of mist left his mouth as he began to hyperventilate in horror.

"O-oh God.."

Dipper began to search his surroundings. Glancing over to his right, he noticed a shape lying in the falling snow. At first he wasn't sure what it could be. However, it was the sight of distinctive detail of long, orangey-red hair that caused him to scramble to his feet. Dipper grimaced at the pain in his limbs and body but he ignored them as he hurried over to the shape.

"W..Wendy!"

He hurried to her side. Dipper collapsed into the snow beside her. He hissed in pain as every nerve in his body screamed at him. Dipper fought through the pain. He stared, horrified at the sight of her condition. Her clothes were tattered and stained with crimson blood. There was a gash across the right side of her face which stained to falling snow.

"Wendy.." he muttered.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Dipper gently shook her, tears forming as he felt how cold she seemed to be.

"Wendy..! Wendy! Wake up!"

Wendy groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Dipper?"

Dipper smiled and nodded. He carefully helped her sit up.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here!"

As he began to help her stand up, he cried out as pain shot throughout his body.

"Dipper?" asked Wendy.

Dipper was breathing heavily. Soon, he shivered. Wendy moved toward him and grimaced as she felt a pain in her side and chest. She fell back into the snow.

"Wendy.."

He moved closer to her and took her hand.

"O-ouch.." Wendy muttered though gritted teeth.

"Wendy, w-what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I.. I can't breathe.."

Dipper carefully began to help her up again.

"We n-need to find shelter!"

"Dipper.."

"D-don't worry!" Dipper assured her. "W-we'll get through this!"

Dipper cringed at the pain in his legs as he helped his teenage companion stand. He slowly began to lead her along through the snow. Wendy began to feel dizzy, but shook her head to clear it. As they continued on, the once light and powdery snow had already become large, fat flakes. Dipper's breath came out in a cloud of frost as he and Wendy continued onward. He coughed painfully, and could taste something metallic in his mouth.

"Dipper.." Wendy shivered.

Dipper glanced up at his friend and crush and felt a pain in his heart. Wendy's long fiery red hair was plastered to her neck, wet from the melted snow. She was completely soaked through. Dipper then realized he was soaked through as well. He then glanced over toward the distance and could see what looked to be a cave.

"W-we.. We're almost there.."

Dipper shivered as a gust of wish washed over them, covering them in snow. Once they reached to icy cave, they both collapsed to the ground. Wendy clutched at her side as she tried to breathe, shivering horribly, regardless with the thick winter coat she had on.

"Wendy.. I'm so sorry.."

Wendy tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Dipper.. It.. Wasn't your fault.."

"I should've waited for the snow to stop before heading back from Lookout Point!" he nearly shouted. "A-and now.. Because I tried to beat the storm.."

He trailed off.

Wendy gripped Dipper's hand

"Dipper, listen to me..!"

She then gripped his shoulders.

"There's no point in beating yourself up about this," she continued. "What's important is to figure out how to get back.."

Dipper was about to speak but was cut off as Wendy went into a coughing fit. She soon stopped and shuddered as blood trickled out from between her lips.

"W-Wendy..! Y-you're bleeding.!"

Wendy stared at him, before lightly wiping her mouth clear of blood, glancing down at her hand.

"You're hurt.." Dipper whispered.

Wendy shivered as she curled up in pain. Dipper moved closer, finding it painful to move but ignored the pain and took her hand, holding it tight. Wendy smiled softly and brushed Dipper's bangs back, uncovering a small section of his birthmark, to which Dipper blushed a little. Wendy smiled in response.

"We will get through this.."

Dipper stared up at her but nodded, soon moving closer to her side. Wendy pulled him close to her, the both of them shivering as the sun began to set and the outside world grew dark.

 **Author's note: What will happen to them? Will they be make it out alive? Or will they die? Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

At the Mystery Shack Mabel stared out the window. She glanced over at the nearby clock and saw it was now 8:00p.m., three hours past the time Dipper had said he and Wendy would be back, to which they had not yet returned.

"Where could they be?" She asked no one in particular. "They should've been back by now.."

It was a this point that Soos and Grunkle Stan entered the room.

"Mabel, what are you still doing up?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper's still not back yet!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Phhah.." Stan said in response.

He made a slight shooing gesture with his hand as he spoke.

"You know your brother," he replied. "He's always off doing one thing or another.."

"But he's usually back by NOW.." Mabel tried to reason.

"Come to think of it.." Soos began. "Wasn't Wendy with Dipper?"

"Dipper DID say he was going to Lookout Point.." Stan muttered softly. "Which begs the question.. Why would he even go there?"

"That's only at least twelve miles from here! So Dipper should be back!" Mabel exclaimed, ignoring his last statement. "We need to look for him!"

"Mabel, it's storming out there," Stan responded.

"Which is WHY we need to FIND them!"

"Mabel.."

"PLEASE, Grunkle Stan! We HAVE to go!"

Stan soon sighed.

"Alright Mabel," said Grunkle Stan. "Go get your stuff.. We're going to go and look for them."

With that being said, the three of them gathered some supplies, and quickly headed out of the shack and into the cold of winter.

—

Dipper opened his eyes to the darkness of the icy cave. He shivered as he lie beside Wendy on the icy cold floor. He glanced over at her and saw she had fallen asleep. Dipper sat up and felt the sharp pain in his head again. He stared in shock as he saw a large splotch of crimson where his head had been resting. Dipper turned his gaze to Wendy and could see how pale she looked as she lie on the ground.

"Wendy?"

She didn't respond.

"Wendy.."

He took her hand and froze in horror as he felt how cold her skin was.

"Wendy! Wendy wake up!"

Wendy groaned and coughed, clutching at her side in pain. Dipper held her hand tight.

"I-it's okay.." he assured her.

Tears formed in his eyes as he saw her in pain. Wendy could see the tears in his eyes and gripped his hand. Dipper smiled in response and carefully began to help her sit up. Wendy cried out at the pain in her stomach and chest. She took in deep breaths as she fell back again. Dipper felt his tears slipping down his cheeks.

"T-this is my fault.." Dipper choked out.

"Dipper.. S-stop blaming yourself.."

Dipper looked at her. She could see his tears and gripped his hand tighter.

"C'mon, man.. D-don't cry.."

Dipper took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to calm down. He started to feel a sharp pain in his head again, to which Wendy noticed.

"Dipper?"

"I-I'm fine.." he said with a wince.

Wendy looked at him and then noticed the blood that had stained the ground beside her. Realizing Dipper had sustained a head injury, Wendy felt a rush of determination and fought to sit up again, ignoring the pain in her body.

"Wendy, you shouldn't.."

Dipper trailed off as Wendy gave him a look.

"We need to get out of here.." she responded.

Wendy slowly stood on stiff, shaky legs. She looked outside the cave.

"It looks like the snow is lightening up a bit.."

Dipper looked out and could see the snow was indeed calming a bit and he stiffly stood up as well. He cried out in pain as his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground.

"Dipper!"

Dipper gritted his teeth as he tried in vain to stand up. Wendy knelt at his side. Dipper's entire body was in agony as his adrenaline had finally ran out, leaving him in horrible pain. Tears formed in his eyes again, this time however, they were tears of pain.

"Dipper.."

Dipper started to feel dizzy as he glanced up, his vision swimming slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dipper, look at me.."

Dipper looked up at her again. Wendy took his hand and lightly squeezed it. Her emerald green eyes met with Dipper's deep brown ones, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Y..you're right.." Dipper choked out.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"W-we've been through worse.."

Wendy nodded and let go, allowing Dipper to try and stand again.

"We should find a way out of here.." Dipper muttered.

He turned his attention back out into the darkness outside.

"At least.. At least we don't have to go through this alone.."

Wendy looked at him, surprised by his comment but smiled and, regardless of her own pain, she pulled him into a hug. Dipper's face flushed as he felt her arms around him. After a moment, he returned her hug. Soon, he spoke.

"I-it's too bad our first Christmas in Gravity Falls had come to this.."

"I-I know.." Wendy whispered gently.

Dipper held onto her tighter, relishing in the feeling of being this close to her.

"This.. Was actually my fault.." Wendy finally said. "We could've just went to a movie or did something at the shack.."

Dipper pulled back to look at her.

"No- Wendy, you didn't know we'd get stuck here..!"

"But now we are," Wendy said simply. "And now we just need to pull together to get through this."

Dipper looked up at her, looking into her eyes again. God, he loved her eyes. Dipper mentally shook himself and after taking a breath, he nodded.

The two of them glanced outside again.

"Maybe we should wait until it gets light out.." Dipper stated after a while.

"Yeah.. Maybe.."

They sat silently for a few moments until Dipper spoke up.

"You know.. The snow is actually really nice to look at.."

Wendy turned and looked at him. He turned back to look at her.

"W-we don't really get that much snow where we live.." he replied to her expression of surprise. "Since we live in California and all.."

Dipper scratched the back of his neck, wincing a little as a dull ache went through him at the movement.

"Eh.." Wendy shrugged, soon wincing slightly. "After seeing it a lot, you kinda get tired of it.."

"I guess.."

After a moment, neither of them spoke. The only sounds around them was a gust of wind from outside.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. I um.."

Dipper didn't know how to continue. Finally he said.

"W-we should probably rest for a while.. We might have a long ways to go tomorrow.."

Wendy eyed him curiously but soon nodded. Slowly, she found a spot near the wall and rested herself against it. Dipper smiled and then turned to look outside again.

"Dipper?"

"Hm?"

"You coming over here or what?"

Dipper stared at her but soon smiled and after making his way over to her, he rested against the wall beside her. Wendy smiled and placed an arm around him, to which Dipper blushed but smiled and soon let his head rest against her shoulder.

 **Author's note: Will they be found in time? Review to find out.**

 ***UPDATE***

 **Realized her eyes are green and not grey so changes were made!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Wendy stirred to the light coming in from outside. She grimaced as she tried to move. Wendy turned to Dipper who was still asleep.

"Dipper?"

Dipper didn't respond.

"Dipper, we should get going.."

When she tried to wake him, she froze as Dipper was freezing cold.

"Dipper? Dipper!"

She shook him but he didn't respond.

"D-Dipper! Come on!"

After a few moments, Dipper finally began to stir.

"Wendy.." He croaked.

"Dipper, we have to go! Now..!"

Dipper tried to get up but found his body wouldn't move. He coughed painfully. It hurt to breathe as every gasp felt as though he was inhaling jagged pieces of ice.

"Dipper.. Dipper, are you okay?"

Dipper gritted his teeth and fought to get up. Wendy carefully helped him stand up.

"W..Wendy.."

As he stood, his vision spun wildly as his head throbbed. He took one step before his eyes drifted shut and he collapsed to the floor.

"DIPPER!"

She reached out to him and shook him.

"Dipper..? Dipper!"

When there came no response, Wendy began to panic.

"Dipper! Wake up!"

Frantically, Wendy pulled back the collar of Dipper's jacket and placed her fingers against his neck. Relief washed over her as she felt he still had a pulse, though it was extremely slow.

"D...don't worry, Dipper.."

She carefully lifted Dipper up, holding him bridal style as she painfully stood up. Wendy gazed out into the wilderness. She gritted her teeth as she took a painful step. Every step she took hurt as her entire body screamed at her. The the fiery haired teen continued out into the valley, her feet sinking down into the heavy, wet, knee-deep snow. Wendy fought to continue walking. After a while of walking, she found the ground beginning to slope upward as she seemed be approaching an incline. As she walked Wendy found the snow was growing deeper. Wendy grimaced as the snow seemed to burn her already soaking skin whenever it came into contact. The falling snow did not stop as she continued her trek up the snowy hill. Wendy pushed herself harder, willing herself to move onward with fierce determination. She told herself that she had to keep walking l. Dipper was counting on her and though she felt exhausted, she was taught as a girl by her father to never give up. Every step she took was slowly becoming harder but she pressed onward. Finally, Wendy found the hill beginning to level out, indicating she had reached the top. Wendy stood, staring off into the distance. The empty valley, and surrounding foothills stared back at her. There was nothing but snow, as the eye could see. Wendy's heart sank and she collapsed, the strength in her legs finally giving out.

"No.."

Wendy let out a painful cough and could taste the blood in her mouth. She looked down at Dipper and saw he still hadn't stirred. Thinking quickly, Wendy took off her thick jacket and draped it around him.

"I'm not letting you die on me!" she exclaimed. "You.."

She stopped and though, she had told herself not to cry, could feel tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

"I can't let you die.."

Dipper said nothing and Wendy felt more tears forming in her eyes. Taking a moment, Wendy began gathering her strength again and forced herself to stand ip. Wendy coughed, feeling the pain in her her chest and stomach, now feeling the full extent of her injuries. As she tried to breathe, she could feel an agony in her chest from her broken ribs. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued to walk, refusing to stop. Dipper took this moment to stir and he let out a tired groan.

"Wendy?"

Wendy snapped her gaze down at him and found Dipper staring back.

"Dipper.."

"A...are you crying?"

Wendy nearly froze to a stop at the question. She could feel her tears were beginning to freeze to her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"Wendy..."

Wendy soon stopped walking and swallowed hard before speaking.

"I.. Dipper.. I.."

Wendy cringed as her breath suddenly hitched in her throat. She soon glanced up, squinting into the distance. Not far from the tree line, was an old and abandoned shack.

"We're.. Almost.."

Wendy nearly choked as she tried to breathe. Dipper began to panic.

"Wendy? W-what is it? What's WRONG?"

Wendy didn't respond. It was hard for her to breathe, let alone speak another word. It was when they had finally made it to the cabin that Wendy finally collapsed, falling to her side into the surprisingly welcoming snow.

Dipper quickly stood and ran to her side.

"Wendy? WENDY!"

Dipper frantically shook her but she did not respond.

"W...Wendy...?" he whimpered.

He turned and looked up at the door to the old cabin then at Wendy in the snow.

"D..don't worry Wendy.." he whispered. "W-we're almost there.."

With that, Dipper carefully lifted her up the best he could and proceeded to het her up the steps, into the cabin. It was only when he had gotten them both safely into the cabin that Dipper finally collapsed.

"We.. We made it, Wendy.."

Dipper sat beside her on the floor and realizing he had her jacket around him, he gently took it off and folded it up to use as a makeshift pillow. With a shaky hand and placed it beneath her head before his fingers lightly brushed her hair back from her face.

Dipper took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Oh Wendy... I'm so sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Their feet crunched in the snow as Stan, Soos, and Mabel made their way through the forest.

"Dipper!" shouted Stan.

"Wendy!" Mabel called out.

"Where are ya, little buddy!?" Soos asked.

Suddenly, Mabel stopped.

"Wait a second..!" Mabel started. "Wendy! Her cell phone! "

"What's that?" asked Stan.

"Wendy has a cellphone!"

"And..?"

That was when Stan realized what she was implying.

"Oh I see!" Stan stated. "Good thing I've got this bad boy.."

With that he pulled out a rather large and bulky looking mobile phone.

"That looks OLD.. And I mean OOOLD!" Mabel exclaimed, drawing out the 'o' for emphasis.

"Say what you will, it still works!" Grunkle Stan grumbled. "Let's see if she'll actually answer."

Stan dialed the number on his phone and waited.

—

After making sure Wendy was alright, Dipper scrounged around the old shack, finding some old tattered blankets and used the least torn blanket to cover Wendy up. Wendy grimaced in pain but did not awaken.

Dipper suddenly heard a low buzzing and froze in confusion. It was then he saw it was coming from one of the pockets to Wendy's jacket. Dipper moved closer toward her. He reached into one of the pockets, he looked at the object and stared in awe. Wendy's cellphone.. It was ringing. Dipper quickly answered it.

"Hello.. G-Grunkle Stan! I need your HELP! Please! Wendy's hurt!"

He felt a pain in his head and winced.

"Were both hurt actually, but Wendy is hurt WORSE! You've gotta get here QUICK! We're stuck in a valley close to Lookout Point!"

Dipper heard a buzzing and could see the battery was nearly dead.

"Please hurry! I don't know what to DO!"

Dipper's voice cracked as he said this last part.

"We're in an old shack near the forest!"

Dipper heard a beeping and soon found the battery had gone dead.

"No.. Nonononono.!" Dipper gripped the phone, his hands shaking as he came to terms with the weight of their situation. Dipper fell to his knees.

"Dipper..?"

Dipper snapped his head up and could see Wendy looking back at him.

"Wendy? Oh thank GOD!"

Wendy coughed and gritted her teeth in agony.

"W-Wendy... W-what is it?"

"M..my ribs.. I.. I-I think they're b-broken.."

Dipper's heart dropped into his gut and he gripped her hand.

"Dipper.."

"Hang on!"

Dipper painfully made his way outside and used his coat to scoop up a large amount of snow. He then hurried back into the cabin. Dipper moved as quickly as his aching limbs would allow and knelt beside Wendy on the floor.

"Wendy.. Here.. T-this should help.."

Dipper carefully covered Wendy's midsection with the snow. Wendy sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth. Dipper gripped her hand gently.

"I was able to get through to Stan.. I think he got our location.. T-the battery is dead now though.."

Dipper cringed at the sudden throbbing in his head. Wendy looked up at him, her expression becoming that of complete fear.

"Wendy.. I just.. I don't know what else to do.."

Wendy felt another jolt of pain from her chest and gripped Dipper's hand hard.

"W-Wendy.."

Dipper winced a little but continued to hold her hand.

"I-it.. It's okay.."

There was a low howling as the wind began to pick up outside. Dipper shivered as the wind blew in through the busted out windows of the cabin. Thinking quickly, Dipper began to gather whatever wood he could find in the cabin. He began to fill up the old and unused fireplace. Once that was taken care of, Dipper began to use some of the torn pieces of blanket to carefully wrap around Wendy's midsection. Wendy painfully rested herself against the wall. She looked at him and could see the large gash that ran down Dipper's right temple.

"Dipper, you need to take care of that cut.."

"Wendy.. Y-you know your injuries are more important than just a small cut.."

"Dipper-"

"No, Wendy.. I-I mean, you pretty much took the blunt of the accident!"

"So did YOU!" Wendy nearly shouted. "You're hurt just as much as I am!"

"Look! I can't let anything else go wrong! Alright!? We've already got enough to WORRY about!" Dipper replied.

"Dipper! Why are you being so STUBBORN?"

"Because I need to FIX this!" Dipper screamed back. "I can't just sit and do NOTHING!

"Dipper! Why can't you just get it through your head that you can't fix everything!? You THINK you can do everything but you CAN'T, Dipper! You're just some fourteen year old KID!"

Wendy stopped just as the words left her mouth. Dipper stared at her in shock, tears were forming in his eyes.

"D...Dipper I.."

Dipper turned away from her.

"I s-should.. Go see i-if Stan is coming.."

Dipper made his way outside

"Dipper! WAIT!"

Wendy cringed as she struggled to her feet. She hurried to the door but when she opened it, Dipper was already gone.

 **Author's note: Appologies.. Age needed fixing..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Dipper stumbled through the snow, his tears flowing freely as he tried to run. His choked back sobs seemed to be drowned out by the howling winds. Suddenly, he felt the ground give way beneath him and he tumbled down a steep and rocky slope. Dipper fell head over heels, hitting many of the rocks and tree branches on the way down, before coming to rest in a partially frozen, shallow river.

Now mostly soaked from the fridges water, Dipper's body shook as his anguished cries filled the cold winter air. Dipper's body ached. As much as he wanted to continue on, he found his body wouldn't listen.

"W-why did this have to happen."

Dipper looked up into the dull grey sky as he finally let out all of his sadness and anger at the world around him. His screams echoed in through the valley as night began to fall. Dipper froze as he heard a low howling on the wind. He snapped his head to the right as he saw shapes moving toward him in the dark.. Coyotes.. Dipper stared in horror as they began to approach. They could smell the blood from his injuries. Dipper stared up at them as they began surrounding him,. They snarled at him, showing off their sharp white teeth.

"No.."

Dipper tried to get up but his body screamed at him as a sharp pain shot through him. He could barely move. A sudden white hot pain ripped through his back as one of the coyotes leapt upon him.

Wendy had been searching for Dipper for what had to have been hours. How could she have just yelled at him? Dipper had only wanted to help her. Wendy felt a pain in her chest again, causing her to stop and grip at it tightly. She was finding it was getting harder to breathe with every passing moment, but she couldn't stop now, she needed to find-.

Wendy snapped her head up as she heard a loud blood curdling scream echoing from all around her.

"Dipper?"

Her heart started to race as she hurried toward the screams of pain. Wendy reached a rocky slope and felt her heart in her throat as she saw a pack of coyotes surrounding him.

"Dipper!"

Wendy quickly made her way down the slope, inadvertently knocking away loose rocks and stones. On the way down, she picked up a loose tree branch.

Dipper tried to fight them off but any attempt at fighting only riled them up more. Dipper screamed as one of them bit down into his shoulder. There was a sudden *thwack!* as the animal was knocked away. Dipper lifted his head to see..

"W-Wendy?"

Wendy stood over him, tightly gripping onto a large tree branch. She didn't answer him but had an angry and determined look on her face.

"W-Wendy..! Run..!"

Wendy only continued to stare at the advancing predators, her makeshift bat at the ready. Dipper stared on in shock as one of them leapt at her. Wendy swung hard, knocking it back with all her strength. She winced at the pain in her chest. Another leapt from behind her and she spun to knock it away, only to get a sharp pain in her leg as another bit down. Wendy growled in pain and swung the tree branch down hard. There was a sickening crunch as the branch came into contact with the coyote's skull and the coyote went limp. Wendy turned to the others and could see them still advancing toward them. One of the remaining coyotes leapt at Dipper to which Wendy struck it hard in the jaw, knocking it to the ground. The two remaining coyotes soon took off into the forest. Wendy let out an scream after them to drive the point home. Once they were out of sight, Wendy fell to her knees at Dipper's side.

"W-Wendy.." Dipper whispered in shock. "Y-you.."

Wendy pulled Dipper into a tight hug as they sat by the river.

"Dipper, y-you nearly gave me a HEART-ATTACK.." Wendy said, her voice cracking slightly.

She pulled back, her tears now becoming more evident as she spoke.

"D-do you know you could've DIED?"

"I.." Dipper choked out. "I t-thought you.."

Dipper trailed off as his own tears began to fall.

"I-I'm just some kid.." he whimpered softly.

Wendy felt a pain in her heart at that statement.

"Dipper.. I... Y-you are not 'just some kid'..."

She pulled him tight into a hug.

"Y-you are my best friend.."

Dipper weakly returned the hug but felt a white hot pain in his shoulder and back and he let go. Wendy stared in horror as she saw the large tear in his shoulder and back.

"Dipper.."

Dipper coughed, blood trickling from his lips.

"Dipper, don't worry!" Wendy carefully began to lift him.

She sucked in a painful breath as she rose to her feet.

"Wendy.. Wendy I need to tell you something.."

Wendy looked at him and Dipper stared back into her emerald green eyes.

"Wendy.. I w-wanted to tell you.. E-ever since we met here.. I wanted to tell you I lo-..."

Dipper's eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes.

"D..Dipper?"

Dipper did not respond.

"Dipper... Dipper! W-wake up!"

She shook him but he remained completely motionless.

"DIPPER!"

She searched for a pulse, but could barely feel it now.

"Dipper... Please.."

Tears slipped down Wendy's cheeks. It was then that she heard shouting from up on the hillside. It was when she saw the figure standing at the top of the hill that Wendy realized who it was.

"Stan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Stan, Soos, and Mabel sat in the waiting room of the hospital while waiting for news, or rather, Stan and Soos were sitting. Mabel was busy pacing back and forth throughout the room.

"Mabel, sit down.." Stan grunted, watching her pace to and fro.

"But I CAN'T sit down!" Mabel argued.

"Sure you can!" Stan stated with a smile. "Watch.."

He stood from his chair.

"Now, you sit.." said Stan, taking a seat as he said this.

"I MEAN how can I just sit here when I have no IDEA if they're OKAY!?"

"C'mon, Honey.. I'm sure they'll be fine.. We found them in time!"

Mabel sniffled as she looked at the floor.

"Mabel.. Sweetie.."

Grunkle Stan was interrupted as a doctor entered the room.

"Are you the Pines Family?" asked the doctor, an older man with a greying pepper beard and hair.

"Yes?" said Stan, quickly getting up.

It was then that a rather large man with a fiery red beard and matching hair rushed in. Manly Dan was in distress.

"Where's my DAUGHTER!? What have you DONE to her!?"

"Are you Mr. Corduroy?" asked the doctor.

"Yes! I am Manly Dan Corduroy!" Manly Dan shouted.

"I have news on the two patients that have come into the clinic.."

"So, What's the news?" asked Stan.

"Is Dipper okay?" asked Mabel.

"Dipper!? Dipper PINES!?" Manly Dan growled. "I should've KNOWN that Pines boy would be involved in this!"

"Hey!" Stan glared. "This incident was a complete ACCIDENT!"

"That boy is nothing but TROUBLE!"

Before the argument could escalate further, the doctor spoke up.

"Excuse me."

"WHAT!? Stan and Manly Dan shouted in unison.

"I am here to explain what is happening.." said the doctor.

"Well? Spit it OUT already!" Stan demanded.

"Mr. Dipper Pines and Miss Wendy Corduroy are now out of surgery and are in the recovery unit-"

He was interrupted as Stan and the others hurried to the recovery unit.

They soon came to a stop as they reached the room 319. They were about to enter when the doctor stopped them.

"I apologize but before you can enter.. I am concerned about what you may see."

"W-what?" asked Mabel.

"You see.. Miss Wendy and Mr. Dipper have been in critical conditions.. Wendy suffered three broken ribs not to mention lacerations across her stomach and chest.. Along with other less serious injuries.. As for Mr. Dipper.. I fear he has suffered a fractured back as well as a major concussion.."

Tears formed in Mabel's eyes and she rushed into the room. Once she had crossed the threshold of the room however, she stopped. Inside the room, Wendy and Dipper rested in their hospital beds. Wendy had a swathe of bandages around her midsection. Bandages covered the right side of her face and she had she was connected to an IV drip along with an oxygen mask. Most of Dipper's body was covered in bandages and he was connected to an IV drip much like Wendy was. An oxygen mask covered much of his face. The only sound that could be heard was the soft beeping of the monitors in the room.

Tears filled Mabel's eyes as she hurried to Dipper's bedside.

"Dipper.."

She took Dipper's hand.

Manly Dan was at Wendy's side.

"Wendy.. My little sunshine.."

Mabel looked over at Manly Dan and saw he was actually crying as he held Wendy's hand. Soos soon walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you need to think about the more positive things.." said Soos.

Manly Dan stared at him before looking back at his daughter in the bed.

"My daughter.. She will be alright! She is a Corduroy!" Manly Dan exclaimed.

It was at this moment that Wendy began to stir.

"Dad?" Wendy groaned.

"My daughter!" Manly Dan grinned.

He gave her a tight hug, but being careful not to injure her further.

Wendy smiled and hugged her father happily. Mabel smiled at seeing this before she frowned and looked back at her brother.

"Dipper?" asked Mabel.

Dipper remained still in the bed. Wendy looked over at them and felt a pain go through her heart at the sight of Dipper in the bed. Wendy sat up and cringed as she fought to get out of the bed.

"D-Dipper..?" Wendy whimpered.

She finally managed to get out of the bed and hurried over to his side.

"Dipper..."

Mabel moved back, letting Wendy to take Dipper's hand. Wendy shakily reached out and brushed back Dipper's bangs. Dipper remained still in the bed. Tears slipped down Wendy's cheeks, not caring if the others saw her.

"Dipper... I'm so sorry..." Wendy whispered.

Wendy buried her face in her arms. There was a soft voice from beside her

"Wendy?"

Wendy glanced up as stray tears slipped down her face. Dipper stared back at her.

"D-Dipper.."

Dipper smiled and after some effort, he took her hand. He winced as he managed to move closer to the edge of the bed.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out.

Dipper made a strangled *gurk!* as Mabel hugged him tight.

"M...bel...?"

Mabel continued to crush Dipper with her grip.

"I was so WORRIED!" Mabel cried. "I thought you were gone FOREVER!"

"Could you... let go... before I... lose... my life!?" Dipper begged through Mabel's grip.

Mabel released her grip to which Dipper sucked in a lung full of air and started hacking wildly.

"Oh! Sorry, Dipper.." Mabel blushed.

She hugged him again, but this time, going a little easier on him. Dipper smiled as he held his twin close.

Everyone smiled at they watched the reunion. Wendy however slowly began to frown as she felt guilt forming in her heart.

"C'mon, guys!" Stan started. We should let them have time to recover."

Mabel looked up at him then back to her brother.

"Don't worry, Mabel.." Dipper assured. "I'll be fine.."

"Yeah, Dad," said Wendy to her father. "You don't need to worry about me.."

Manly Dan looked at her then Dipper but then nodded.

"Very well! I will be waiting for you!" said Manly Dan.

Before leaving the room, Manly Dan made an 'I'm watching you, Pines' gesture at Dipper and to which Dipper gulped nervously.

"Don't worry about him, Dipper.." Wendy said, sensing his unease. "I won't let anything happen.."

Dipper looked up at her and smiled a little. He soon ground as he felt a sadness forming in his heart.

"Dipper?"

Dipper sighed.

"A-about before.. W-when we were in that valley or ravine or whatever.. I.. I just.."

Dipper trailed off and Wendy sighed.

"I know, Dipper.. It wasn't hard to figure out.."

Dipper pulled his knees to his chest, holding them tightly.

"I.. I understand if you.." he swallowed stiffly. "If you didn't feel the same..."

Wendy looked at him in shocked surprise but soon she smiled. Dipper's eyes went wide as Wendy gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He blushed as he snapped his head up to look at her. Wendy smiled back and gently placed a hand on his cheek, soon pulling him into a hug. Dipper smiled as her hugged her back.

 **Author's note: Yes.. I am one of those people who support WendyxDipper.. I know it might be weird.. but they are only a three year difference.. If you have something against that, I'm sorry to disappoint you..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue~

Dipper gazed out the window of the hospital room, looking out into the town covered in white. He felt a pain in his back every time he moved. The back brace he was wearing didn't seem to give him much comfort. Glancing over to the side, he saw Wendy fast asleep in the bed right beside his own. Dipper smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Dipper knew they would both need a lot of time to recover, but he was thankful they had managed to survive through it all. Wendy stirred in her sleep but didn't awaken. Dipper held her close, being careful not to hurt her as he did so.

"Guess we've been through a lot huh..?" he asked her sleeping form. "We wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you.."

Wendy mumbled in her sleep and Dipper smiled.

"You mean so much to me, Wendy.."

He gave a soft kiss on the cheek before letting his head rest on top on hers. He hugged her close.

"I love you, Wendy.."

"Dipper?"

Dipper looked at her.

"Wendy, I-I'm sorry if I woke you up.. I.."

He was cut off as Wendy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine, Dipper.. And.. I already kinda knew.."

"Knew?" asked Dipper, confused.

To answer Dipper's question, Wendy leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Dipper was taken by surprise as his lips met hers. After about a moment, Wendy pulled back. Dipper stared at her, his cheeks having now become a deep rosey color.

"I love you too, man.." Wendy smiled.

Dipper didn't know how to react to this. His heart was beating madly in his chest. Wendy laughed and gently ruffled Dipper's hair. This snapped Dipper out of his trance and he pulled away.

"Hey!" he cried out, playfully giving her a shove.

Wendy laughed happily and Dipper joined her. He knew they would both be okay. Wendy was the strongest person he knew and even when they were against the odds, they still made it through to the end. Wendy soon Dipper into a loving embrace and Dipper returned it, knowing they would both survive.

The End

 **Author's note: I may post two alternate scenes later on.. But this is the official ending**


End file.
